


Hiding in your corpse

by Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Series: Ethically sourced screams [2]
Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Character Death, Transphobia mentioned, but also not the character we know and love, dysphoria meantioned, he was what the story is about, only a vague mention of the last three, the character death is both minor and major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Aaron Ogden has always been scared, and that may be his down fall
Relationships: Families of Choice - Relationship
Series: Ethically sourced screams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943668
Kudos: 2





	Hiding in your corpse

The human mind is truly the scariest thing there is. Aaron Ogden grew up scared of every thing. I am made from his fear, and I still manage to have more personality than he ever did. He was always so scared. His father, his mother, the kids at school, even the teachers scared him, but what scared him most was his shadow. How despite the fact that it was him, it was never shaped like him. Always stretched or warped in some way.  
‘It couldn’t be him,’ he always thought. ‘I don’t look like that.’ but he never really convinced himself. Mirrors could lie. They always showed him wrong too, but his mother always said he was an odd looking child. Even though he thought he looked like other kids. They must know he wasn’t though because they picked on him.  
He grew from a scared child to a scared teen. Who knows desperately deep in his soul that he was born in the wrong body, and that his parents would kill him for not being ‘their darling little girl.’ So he studies. He reads through all the books and articles he finds, and fear eats into him. More people who would hurt him. Either because he was born with a female body or because he isn’t a girl. His fear spikes, and he starts hiding more. He lives in hoodies twice his size, and that only makes his shadow weirder. He’s more scared of his shadow now, but scared that his shadow isn’t just his own. That someone might be walking up behind him.  
This fear follows him to adulthood, and he never escapes it even when he works night shifts at a mall. The lights in the parking lot give him half a dozen shadow’s, and he’s never gotten all the way to his car before swinging around thinking someones following him.  
The only time he ever tried was the night someone was following him, and he died.  
I have been with him since he was a child, and a school counselor told him to personify his shadow to make him less scared. It didn’t work, and the idea that his shadow might have a mind of its own scared him so bad it made me. When he died, I was scared. Would I stop existing? Was he really dead? What would I do now? But I was also mad. How dare! That was my prey!  
So I reached up. Aaron’s blood was flowing into me, and I flowed into him. I became him.  
I killed the man I think. I don’t really know. Then I went to Aaron’s apartment, my apartment. I slept, or I tried to. I didn’t really get the hang of sleeping until we adopted Alex. I tried to go into work next Monday, but I don’t think I did it right. They screamed at me, and I scared them. Maybe because I was dead. Apparently they saw me die on the security cameras. The cops didn’t show up to talk to me over the weekend even though they knew where I lived and who I was.  
I left the building through the back entrance, (I didn’t want the person I hit with Aaron’s car to see me) and Harper and Sky ran into me quite literally. The story from there has already been told, but I will tell you this.  
If you ever try to hurt us, I’ll be the one to fight you. This is my family. The only family I have ever seen that is good, and I will kill to keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've got plans for a backstory statement for the rest of the troupe, but does anyone think I should do short domestic stories?


End file.
